


Fate Worse than Death

by VellanShadow



Series: RWBY Behind the Innocence [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angry Sex, Choking, Creampie, F/M, Forced Marriage, Frostbite, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Outdoor Sex, Painful Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VellanShadow/pseuds/VellanShadow
Summary: Weiss is captured by The White Fang and Adam decides to have his way with her, much to Weiss's dismay





	Fate Worse than Death

**Author's Note:**

> All my stories, including this one, share the same universe with each other, unless otherwise stated

~ A FrostBite Story, by Vellan Shadow

This was not how she’d hoped this would go, but in retrospect, how could it have gone any better? She was kneeling in the dirt, looking up with angered eyes to the smiling man before her and two of his henchmen next to him. Her wrists were bound in steel shackles behind her back. Her weapon was taken from her and her raven-headed partner she tried to infiltrate the camp with was nowhere to be seen.  
‘Where is Blake?’ she snarled up to the redheaded Faunus.  
His response was empty silence as he took a step closer to her. She would not let him scare her.  
‘You’re a disgusting animal, you know that.’ She said, looking up to him fiercely.  
The man smiled. ‘Weiss Schnee. Heir to Schnee Slavery Company.’  
She couldn’t help it. His dark tone, dripping with malicious intent caused a small shiver to travel down her spine.  
‘Adam Taurus. Faunus. Animal. Crazy Terrorist.’ The Ice Princess spat back at him.  
‘Keep resisting for as long as you can.’ Adam huffed, ‘makes what I have planned all the more fun.’  
She had no idea what he was talking about. Was he going to keep her here. Ask ransom money for her return? Was he going to kill her?  
‘You won’t get away with whatever you’re planning. My team will come for me. As will my sister. If you free me now, at least you avoid getting killed by their hands.’ She threatened him.  
‘You talk a lot of shit for a girl in your situation.’ Adam said calmly all the while he pulled Wilt from Blush and placed the tip against the girl’s throat. Weiss could feel her throat pressing ever so slightly deeper against the blade as she swallowed now her situation had gotten worse. She went quiet and Adam grinned.  
‘That’s more like it.’ He lowered his sword. Inside, Weiss was furious that he had gotten into her head already.  
‘You still haven’t told me what you’ve done to Blake!’ she said, raising her voice against him like an angry mother would.  
‘The traitor? She’s off helping some of my Members feel a little better. Especially since you put quite some of them in the hospital.’ The Faunus sneered.  
‘What do you mean with that?’ Weiss sneered back naively.  
Where before the two had sustained intense eye contact, now his dropped further down her body and his sword rested on the top of her dress between her cleavage. His smile widened before he responded, ‘It means that she’s now in service of the White Fang again, well, her body at least…’  
Weiss was too distracted by what he said to notice his gaze moving away from hers as she thought about what he meant with that. One of the guards noticed her puzzled look and made a few lewd gestures, humping the air. A sudden blush overcame the small captive’s face.  
‘N-No, you can’t. You didn’t!’ she responded.  
‘Ooh but I can. If you don’t want the same fate as her, I suggest you cooperate with what I have planned.’ Adam quickly retorted.  
Would he really do something so vile to his former lover? Weiss had a difficulty assessing the situation. On the one hand she knew he was an evil person, but being as despicable as this? Was he toying with her?  
‘I… I’d rather die than cooperate with your plan.’ She spat, averting her face from him.  
‘That’d be a shame. Leaving Blake here all on her own. So many Members forced onto her, and no one here to support her…’ Adam said I overly dramatic fashion.  
He was right. He couldn’t just leave her friend here like that.  
‘Damnit, what is it you want from me?’ she snarled. ‘Money? Dust? Fashion tips?’ SHe tried to keep some levity in the situation, but that was increasingly difficult.  
Before she knew what happened, the man had sliced open the front of her dress and her bra alike. She was stunned that the blade had barely made contact with her skin, let alone cut her. The cut was so clean that the man had to swipe away some of the torn clothing to expose the girls pale breasts with soft-pink nipples.  
‘What do you think you’re doing!?’ Weiss yelled in anger, but she couldn’t stop herself from blushing even though she didn’t want to give him that satisfaction. The two guards’ lusting eyes gazing over her body didn’t help either.  
‘I’m going to fuck you of course.’ Adam grinned. He walked towards her.  
Her heart started beating faster and he squatted before her. She could now see his eyes through the slits in his mask. They were terrifying to look at for her.  
‘Let me go this instant, you beast.’ She said, trying to sound as confident as always.  
‘Try to do anything funny and I will make sure not just you pay for it dearly, but Blake does too.’ He spoke to her in a soft but threatening voice. His hand reached for her breast, his fingertips gliding across her smooth and cold skin. His gentle tone, his gentle touch, it confused her, but she didn’t dare move away from him.  
‘You’re an asshole! A monster!’ she spat. He grinned at her. With a wave of his hand, he sent his henchmen away. ‘Now we’re all alone.’  
For some reason she felt very relieved. Whatever was about to happen between the two, it would be better with as little people as possible witnessing it.  
‘Let me be clear. Do as I say and things will be pleasant for you here. I don’t want to have to hurt you, but I will if I have to.’ His words caught the girl off guard, as she was convinced hurting her was all he wanted to do by now, but the stinging pain of her pinched nipple at least enforced the last part of his sentence.  
‘Do what you must, just leave Blake alone. I’ll cooperate if you do.’ She said reluctantly, fearing what he had in mind for her.  
‘Finally, you’re talking some sense.’ He responded, grinning widely. He sheathed his sword, and unsheathed something else as he unbuttoned his trousers and showed her her future. She gasped as she looked at his member. If he didn’t have horns she could’ve sworn that this was his Faunus characteristic. It wasn’t even erect yet either.  
‘I can see the shock in your eyes. You can give it a little kiss if you’re scared.’ He said, something she found sounded both humiliating and comforting. The weight of the implication of what else she had to do with it was keeping her immobile, but Adam helped her snap out of it by harshly slapping her cheek with the back of his hand. Startled she leaned forward and planted a tentative kiss on his manhood. The smell churned her stomach, as did the feeling of his skin against her lips. She had no time to recover from it though, as the an gave her another order, ‘Lick it.’  
‘Stop fooling around.’ She defied him. Her voice was a little shaky. She tried to get out of the shackles in a futile attempt.  
‘I won’t force you to do anything you don’t like.’ The Faunus grinned, standing in front of her, his flaccid member mere inches away from her face. ‘But your friend isn’t so lucky. She’s getting fucked by countless Faunus as we speak.’  
Weiss grit her teeth. ‘How dare you do something like that?’ she snarled. He simply shrugged and moved his hips closer. Her anger quickly faded away, knowing it wouldn’t matter how mad she got.  
‘Fine.’ She agreed reluctantly. She looked at the challenge before her and gave it a long lick, from tip to base. ‘Good girl.’ The man called her. It sounded patronizing and she despised it.  
She licked him again, this time slightly more to the side, and again but this time following the other side.  
‘Is this your first time giving a blowjob?’ he asked her curiously, noticing her less than stellar technique.  
‘What off it?’ she snarled, looking up at him and stopping the tongue bath she was giving.  
‘I had expected a slut like you to have had loads of cock before.’ He responded with an antagonizing grin.  
‘Well, I have not. Now stop talking so I can finish this quickly.’  
‘You’re not even gonna get me hard like that quickly, let alone finish it.’ Adam laughed.  
‘Then go molest someone else.’ She shot back.  
Adam ignored her and said, ‘Why don’t you try to take the tip in your mouth and move your tongue like you’re French kissing it.’  
She hesitated for a moment before the thought of Blake being in a much worse predicament spurred her on to do as he said. Since her arms were tied she had awkwardly take the tip in her mouth before trying to twirl her tongue around its head. To her surprise, the taste wasn’t as bad as the nauseating smell. Not that that meant she liked it, of course. She continued this until she got his next order, ‘Suck on it.’, something she hesitantly complied with. Her lips, slick with spit, moving along his length, noticing how the loose skin rippled along. She instinctively hollowed her cheeks to get more suction and took his flaccid sex inside her as far as would fit. She noticed how his head knocked the back of her throat and how the weight was heavy on her tongue, his cock bending inside her mouth to fit it all. She moved away until only the very beginning was left resting on her lower lip. She continued like this with slow movements. His cock became harder, and with hardness came length and girth. With every knock against her throat she noticed how she could take in less and less of him until far from half was possible. In her mind the thought of biting it off and ending this all crossed, but every time it was suppressed by his threats of backlash against Blake... and herself.  
A blowjob wasn’t something she could easily fuck up, but it was hard to do right. He would teach her, he thought, but not at the moment. He enjoyed the warmth around his rod and the slick stimulating feeling of her tongue and lips. This could go on for hours if he wanted to, but after 20 minutes of her oral service he decided that the time had come to move to the main course. He slid his member from her mouth revealing a thin string of spit and precum from his cockhead into her mouth. It broke and stained the girl’s chin.  
‘Finally had enough?’ she asked, even though a gnawing feeling told her he hadn’t cummed yet and thus wouldn’t be done either.  
Adam laughed in response. ‘Enough? I’m going to tear into you till the moon is high up in the sky.’  
Her heart sank with those words. Her question was idle hope, but his response was worse than she had imagined. She could only cling to the thought that he was bluffing. If sex-ED had taught her anything, it was that there was no way anyone could last that long.  
He grabbed her hair and painfully lifted the Heiress to her feet. Within seconds he had torn her dress apart, it now lying in a puddle around her feet. Her nipples stiffened further now her skin was exposed the cold outside air, save for her panty-clad ass. The humiliation didn’t end there, as he stripped her from her last piece of clothing.  
‘Not even wet.’ He said, sticking his fingers between her legs without any warning.  
‘Who would get wet from being raped?’ She retorted with feigned confidence, unwilling to admit to her embarrassment even though her scarlet face could tell the tale.  
‘You should be thanking me for allowing you to suck me off then.’ He grinned, turning her around and slamming her against the large wooden wall surrounding his camp. ‘Spread your legs.’ She complied. Her heart raced. She had never done it before and now? Now this brute would be her first. In her head she begged for saving, but from the outside she looked stoic, not letting go of her pride just yet.  
‘Adam please.’ She said resolutely. She knew that whatever she tried wouldn’t help, but she did to ease her mind. ‘Don’t do this. Don’t continue.’  
Her pleading words filled him with lust. The tip was rubbing between her lower lips. She could feel him gliding over her clit, feeling faint amounts pleasure every time he touched her there. This couldn’t be, she thought. This couldn't be!  
He couldn’t help himself but smack her butt and admire her small frame.  
‘Aah, you son of a…’ she cried out, feeling a mean sting shooting through her. ‘Keep your hands to yourself and do what you must do.’  
He grabbed her ass cheek and kneaded it with his hand. She was firm and voluminous in his hand, more than her modest breasts had been. As he also grabbed the other cheek and spread them apart, he could see her shy, pink sex opening up for him as her labia moved out of the way. The head of his member pressed against her entrance. Weiss braced herself in horrid anticipation. There was no way he could get into her without it going to hurt. Slowly he moved inside. The rubbing of her raw walls made it harder to move inside. Tears shot into her eyes at the burning and stinging sensation. How was this something to ever be enjoyed?  
When he was halfway inside her, he decided he’d test her out and moved ever so slightly in and out on a slow pace. Blood stained his shaft every time he pulled out and she could feel drops trailing along her folds before falling into the grass.  
His movements like this hurt, but were bearable. For him, her saliva mixed with blood was enough of a lubricant to enjoy it. He steadily sped up his pace.  
‘Not so fast. I can’t take it.’ Weiss groaned, clamping down on his sex.  
‘You’re such a tight bitch.’ Adam said, almost sounding impressed. ‘How does it feel losing your virginity to me? To a Faunus?’ His lips were close to her ear and his ominous words resounded in her head.  
‘Shut up!’ she yelled through gritted teeth.  
‘Feisty.’ He replied, pressing his member inside her further than he had before. She felt him completely filling her up inside. Her walls stretched painfully and way before she could fully accommodate him, he pressed his tip against her most inner region. She was so full, she felt like she couldn’t breathe.  
‘You can’t fit anymore…’ she told him labored.  
‘I’m not even three quarters inside you, but I will make sure I will fit balls deep eventually.’ He replied, taking her words like a challenge more than a statement.  
His hand reached around her side and dipped between her legs. His fingers rubbed her nub on the rhythm of his relentless pounding, his thumb seemingly petting her tuft of silverwhite hair.  
It became harder for her to concentrate. Pain pushing away her clear thoughts, newly rising pleasure pushing away both the pain and thoughts. Thumps inside her stomach coinciding with circles around her button from his deft fingers.  
‘Stop it. Stop it.’ She said in vain. Adam grinned.  
Time passed by and he found it getting easier to fit himself completely inside her. His movements become more ferocious and he stopped teasing her now swollen bundle of nerves. Sweat dripped from her back, from her upper legs, from her forehead and chest as her body felt like it was burning up from the inside. She tried hard not to lose herself in any of this. Afterwards she would be safe, she kept telling herself.  
Adam suddenly moved closer, pinning her wet body between the rough wooden fence and his hard, sweaty abs.  
‘Ah-Asshole…’ she said, feeling the wood scrape her tender flesh. If she was honest with herself, the rough wooden planks weren’t even the worst. Him pressing her against it with what felt like his full body weight was. That and his jackhammer-like movements inside her.  
In response to her insult, he grabbed her throat with both of his firm hands. She immediately had difficulty breathing, but wasn’t completely cut off from the air. She tightened around him, much to his pleasure. He gave in to a more animalistic nature, whereas she had gained tears in her eyes from him tearing her insides up and using it like his personal playground.  
As time crept by, her thoughts faded. She could only focus on the pleasure building in her depths and the sopping sounds they made as she was forcefully used as his cock sleeve. She hated herself for feeling better every time his skin slapped against hers. It was unnatural how her body betrayed her and craved for the release his shaft could give her. It caused tears to roll down her cheeks as the only form of deviance she had left.  
‘Hmmm, I’m about to cum.’ Adam huffed, keeping his pace fast and hard. Those were the words she was longing to hear for what felt like hours. For all she knew, it could’ve been hours, especially with the setting sun. She was aware of how twisted it was to wish for him coming, but if it meant ending this nightmare, she welcomed it all too much.  
‘Time to knock you up with some nice Faunus baby.’ He snickered through his puffs.  
Her eyes opened wide in despair. It was only now she realized that he didn’t use any form of protection, and neither did she.  
‘W-Wait…’ She squeezed out as loud as she could, having her throat still constricted. He loosened his grip. He had forgotten he was holding her like that. She didn’t have any time to take a proper breath. ‘Please don’t come inside me.’ She begged him. It pained her to act like this, but not becoming pregnant was worth more to her than her pride.  
‘But I want you to get pregnant.’ Adam chuckled, being on the brink of his orgasm.  
‘Take it out. Take it out. Take it out!’ she tried desperately, shaking violently against his full body pinning her, but it was too late. She felt like she was about to burst with his shaft filling her up and the added pressure of his semen seeking a place to go. A part of this hot liquid she could feel getting housed inside her body, while the rest made it’s way outside by slipping along her walls, dripping onto the bloodied grass. She felt hope fading away and she trembled uncontrollably hearing her rapist faintly chuckle behind her. His massive man meat made a nasty slurping sound as it was pulled out when he stepped away from her.  
She hadn’t noticed how his body had supported her, with her trembling legs having given out on her a long time ago, until now. She fell to her knees, staring down at herself as the excess thick, white cum dripped to the ground out of her loosened sex. She tried to recollect her thoughts.  
‘You’re satisfied now, right?’ she asked, surprised there wasn’t a tremble in her voice, only exhaustion.  
‘You can say that.’ Adam said as he took a few deep breaths.  
‘So Blake will be safe now, right? And I will be too, right?’ she asked him, still staring at the dirtied ground.  
‘A promise is a promise. I’ll tell my people to lay off of her for now.’ He answered her.  
Weiss was beyond glad to hear him say that. All of this hadn’t been for nothing after all. Her happy thoughts were soon driven away by something more morbid. ‘And… and what about me?’  
‘You?’ Adam asked. She could hear his stupid grin appearing on his stupid face. ‘I have something really special planned for you, but for the time being, I’ll take you in.’  
‘I refuse to be your slave any longer!’ Weiss yelled, tears burning in her eyes.  
A brief moment of silence filled the air.  
‘Not as a slave. As my fiancée.’ Adam responded calmly.


End file.
